mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: sobie To będzie wspaniałe, Gummy! Nie mamy dzisiaj nic innego do roboty oprócz… ciasta! Czekałam na idealny moment, żeby wreszcie wypróbować babciny przepis na potrójnie czekoladowe ciasto z piętnastu warstw! Będzie przepyszne! :Gummy: się :Pinkie Pie: Zobaczmy: orzechowa beza, czekoladowa polewa, pralinki i orzechy, krem kakaowy… zlizuje :wibruje :Pinkie Pie: Godzina na warstwę, czyli piętnaście godzin słodkiego pieczenia! :kuchenki zgrzytają :wibruje :Pinkie Pie: Okej, Gummy, chyba jesteśmy gotowi na drugą warstwę! :wibruje :Pinkie Pie: Ojej, mój znaczek! wzdycha Wiesz, co to znaczy?! szeptem Mapa! :Gummy: liże :zamykają się :otwierają się :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Gummy? Ee, mógłbyś mnie zastąpić? To zajmie tylko chwilę. Odmierzę za ciebie proszek… piszczy …jak pierwsza warstwa się schłodzi, to polej ją czekoladą. I nie zapomnij ubić białek na bezę! :wibruje :Pinkie Pie: Dasz sobie radę, Gummy! Jesteś najlepszym piekarzem aligatorem, jakiego znam! całuje :zamykają się :Gummy: się, skrzypiąc, potem mruga :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone :Twilight Sparkle: Jakie to ekscytujące! Mapa wzywa was do Griffonstone, samego serca Królestwa Gryfonów! Nie wiem, czy czytałyście „Kronikę Wielkich Gryfonów”, ale były to strasznie… :Rainbow Dash: …paskudne i nieprzyjemne stworzenia? :Twilight Sparkle: Mówisz o Gildzie? :Rainbow Dash: No a o kim? Kiedy była w Ponyville, była wredna dla wszystkich moich przyjaciół, szczególnie dla Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Była trochę niemiła, fakt. :Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Gilda ma swoje słabsze momenty; ale czeka was wycieczka do Griffonstone, a według kroniki ma cudowną, fascynującą historię. W pradawnych czasach gryfony były tak zachłanne jak smoki. Wciąż gromadziły coraz to nowe bogactwa. Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy Król Grover znalazł tajemniczy złoty Idol Boreasów. Według legendy Idol powstał z kurzu złotych zachodów słońca rozwianych wśród gór przez północne wiatry. Posiadanie Idola wypełniało serca gryfonów dumą. Był to największy skarb, który zamienił Griffonstone w majestatyczną stolicę wszystkich ziem. :Rainbow Dash: Aa… czemu się tak tym interesujesz w ogóle? :Twilight Sparkle: To dzięki Gildzie tak się zaciekawiłam, więc przeczytałam „Kronikę Wielkich Gryfonów”. Nie mogłam się oderwać! A teraz wzdycha to wy zobaczycie Griffonstone na własne oczy. :Pinkie Pie: Hę? Tylko ja i Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Hej, możesz totalnie zająć moje miejsce. ziewa Przerwałyście moją drzemkę. :Pinkie Pie: Może pojedź z nami? W końcu jesteś Księżniczką Przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie. Gdyby mapa chciała, żebym pojechała do najlepszego królestwa w Equestrii zobaczyć pałac i Idola, który połączył gryfonów (co byłoby najfajniejsze), to mnie też by przywołała. Na pewno świetnie sobie poradzicie we dwie. Ja zostanę tu i będę… robić ważne księżniczkowe rzeczy. :Pinkie Pie: No to jazda, Dashie! Lecimy do Griffonstone! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Już. :Pinkie Pie: Zuch dziewczyna! w piszczałkę :gwiżdże, i sapie i dyszy :Pinkie Pie: Co tam czytasz, Rainbow? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Twilight napisała tak z milion stron o tym, co można zobaczyć w Griffonstone. :Pinkie Pie: W sensie przewodnik? Jest coś o tym problemie do rozwiązania? :Rainbow Dash: Ile tego! To jak Twilight w formie książki! Twilight „Zawsze miejcie przy sobie monety. Gryfony wam pomogą, jeżeli podzielicie się waszym bogactwem.” :dzwonią :skrzypi :Pinkie Pie: przełyka Pożyczysz trochę monet? :sapie :Twilight Sparkle: tle Kiedy dotrzecie do Bramy Gryfonów, przystańcie na chwilę i spójrzcie na północ w stronę Hiperboreańskich Gór i cieszcie się pięknem Griffonstone. Kiedy znajdziecie się w centrum miasta, natychmiast udajcie się do pałacu przedstawić się królowi. „Kronika Wielkich Gryfonów” to stara księga i kończy się na koronacji czternastego króla gryfonów, Króla Gucia. Nie mam pojęcia, kto tam teraz rządzi. Powiedzcie królowi, że wysyła was Księżniczka Przyjaźni i że przyjechałyście rozwiązać jakiś problem. Gdyby z jakichś przyczyn król nie udzielił wam pomocy, sprawdźcie bibliotekę Griffonstone. Mała rada: zakolegujcie się z bibliotekarką, na pewno odpowie wam na wszystkie pytania. Dodatkowo przed budynkiem jest pomnik Króla Grovera. chichocze Foteczki! I nie zapomnijcie spróbować słynnych gryfonich ciastek; podobno są przepyszne. :Pinkie Pie: Oo, szkoda, że nie ma Twilight. Na własne oczy zobaczyłaby Griffonstone, które jest… :pauza :Pinkie Pie: …totalną dziurą! :się łamie :Rainbow Dash: Och, może mapa powinna była wezwać Rarity zamiast nas? :Pinkie Pie: Yy, przepraszam pana! Yy, jesteśmy w Griffonstone, prawda? :pauza :Pinkie Pie: To nie było zbyt miłe. :Rainbow Dash: Widzisz? Gryfony są dokładnie takie, jak mówiłam. :Pinkie Pie: Może znajdziemy pałac i poprosimy króla o pomoc? :Gilda: Nie mamy króla, frajerki. :Rainbow Dash: No cześć, Gilda. :Gilda: Dash. :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie! :Rainbow Dash: A co ty tu robisz? :Gilda: Ech, jestem gryfonem. Jakie ty masz usprawiedliwienie? :Pinkie Pie: Hej! Przyjechałyśmy pomóc Griffonstone! :Gilda: Niby w czym? :Pinkie Pie: No, nie wiemy do końca, ale w grę wchodzi mapa, znaczki, problem i… :Gilda: Ale nudy! :Pinkie Pie: Skoro nie macie króla, to może ty mi powiesz, gdzie jest Idol Boreasów? :Gilda: Ha-ha! Nie mów mi, że wierzycie w tę głupotę! :Dziadek Gruff: Bardzo słusznie, że wierzą! kaszle :rumor :otwierają się :Dziadek Gruff: Idol to najlepsza rzecz, jaka przytrafiła się gryfonom! :Gilda: Heh, świetnie, Dziadek Gruff znowu się rozkręca! :Dziadek Gruff: Opowiem wam tragiczną historię… się …jeśli macie monety. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :dzwonią :Dziadek Gruff: Pierwszy król gryfonów, Król Grover, połączył nasz ród jak nikt przedtem i nikt później. I zrobił to za pomocą niezwykłego Idola Boreasów. :Pinkie Pie: się :Dziadek Gruff: Ów Idol rodził dumę w sercach wszystkich gryfonów, które go widziały. Za kolejnych królów Griffonstone i nasz złoty Idol były przedmiotem zazdrości wszystkich zwierząt. Trzymał nas razem. Był naszą tożsamością. Aż do czasów Króla Gucia. :błyskawice :Dziadek Gruff: Wówczas przybył Arimaspi, by ukraść nasz skarb. Król Gucio chciał go powstrzymać, ale Arimaspi uciekł razem z Idolem. :piorun :Arimaspi: ryczy :Dziadek Gruff: Kiedy nasz skarb zniknął w Czeluściach Zła, nasza duma odeszła razem z nim. Król Gucio był ostatnim Królem Griffonstone. Od tego czasu żyje się tu koszmarnie. Koniec! :Pinkie Pie: się To najsmutniejsza historia świata! :Dziadek Gruff: No cóż… Życie to nie bajka! Nie skarżyć się! :Pinkie Pie: Nic dziwnego, że Kronika Twilight skończyła się na Królu Guciu. Kto by chciał zapisywać taką smutną historię? :Gilda: Nie jest smutna! Czy ja ci wyglądam na smutną? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, chyba wiem, po co mapa nas tu przysłała. Musimy odnaleźć Idol Boreasów i przywrócić dumę i chwałę Griffonstone! :Gilda: Ha-ha. Nie mogę! Typowa pseudobohaterka! Nikogo już nie obchodzi ten stary idol. Nie rozumiecie? Nic nas to nie interesuje i żyje nam się dobrze! :Pinkie Pie: Chyba Rainbow Dash ma rację. Mapa nas przysłała, żeby rozwiązać jakiś problem. :Gilda: Jedyny problem Griffonstone to wasza obecność! :Rainbow Dash: Oj tam, nie będę słuchać Gildy. Znajdziemy ten skarb, uratujemy Griffonstone i wrócimy do Ponyville. Jazda! :Pinkie Pie: Czekaj, Rainbow Dash. A co z radami Twilight? :Rainbow Dash: Co, chodzi ci o robienie foteczek? :Pinkie Pie: Mówiła, że znajdziemy wskazówki w bibliotece. :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: No to powodzenia! Jak ci się znudzi przewodnik Twilight, to będę w Czeluściach Zła, szukając Idola Boreasów. :otwierają się :Rainbow Dash: Szukam zaginionego Idola i zamierzam uratować Griffonstone! :pauza :wypadają :Rainbow Dash: Ee, potrzebuję liny, haków i przewodnika po Mrocznych Czeluściach Zła. :Sprzedawczyni: A ja chcę monetki. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, Gilda! Plotki krążą, że Griffonstone ma genialną bibliotekę pełną super książek. :Gilda: Gdzie te plotki krążą? :Pinkie Pie: Okej, może tu ich nie słychać, ale wszędzie indziej biblioteka jest tematem numer jeden. :Gilda: Biblioteka jest tam, więc idź już do środka i daj mi spokój! :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha O, może to dobrze, że Twilight nie przyjechała… pomnika Przykre są losy twojego miasta, królu, ale Rainbow Dash na bank nie ma racji. Tu nie może chodzić o zwykły kawałek złota. króla Masz rację, Pinkie! I masz cudowne włosy! normalnie O, wasza królewska mość chyba przesadza. :pomnika odlatuje :stuknięcie :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Wiem, czego potrzebuje Griffonstone! :Gilda: Mniej kucyków? :Pinkie Pie: Piosenki! Mam superpiosenkę o uśmiechaniu się, która rozbawi nawet najbardziej gburowatego gryfona! wdech :Gilda: Zakaz śpiewania! :Pinkie Pie: Ale to jak was podnieść na duchu, jeśli nie można tu śpiewać? :Gilda: Taa, to największy problem Griffonstone – brak podnoszących na duchu kawałków. :Pinkie Pie: Skoro nie śpiewacie, to zorganizujmy imprezkę! Gryfonom przydałaby się porządna zabawa. Gdzie macie sklep z balonami? :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma sklepu? To może ciasto? Wszyscy kochają ciasto. Gdzie macie cukiernię. :Gilda: Ech. :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma ani śpiewania, ani cukierni, ani balonów?! To co to za miejsce?! :Gilda: W każdej chwili możesz sobie stąd pójść! :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: To jest wisienka na torcie. Nie, chwila, nie może być wisienki, bo nie ma tortu, ani muffinów, ani gryfonich ciastek! :Gilda: O, mamy gryfonie ciastka, to moja specjalność. :Pinkie Pie: To ja poproszę! gryzie :Gilda: Najpierw moneta! :dzwoni :Pinkie Pie: gryzie :Gilda: No i? :Pinkie Pie: gryzie :Gilda: Co? Smakuje? To sekretny przepis mojego dziadka. :Pinkie Pie: Au! Chyba złamałam ząb! :Gilda: No to trudno, nie skarżyć mi się! Zresztą nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Chcę je sprzedać, żeby móc wyjechać z tego beznadziejnego miasta. :Pinkie Pie: spluwa Chętnie ci w tym pomogę! :dmucha :Rainbow Dash: Aa, możesz zacieśnić ten pasek przy kasku? :Sprzedawczyni: A dostanę więcej monet? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Nieważne, dam radę. Jak głęboka jest ta czeluść? :Sprzedawczyni: A twoje kieszenie? :Rainbow Dash: Czy gryfony mają jakieś zainteresowania oprócz monet? :Sprzedawczyni: Daj monetę, to ci powiem. :Rainbow Dash: Nic dziwnego, że Gilda jest taka miła. :Pinkie Pie: przeżuwa Receptura dziadka jest niezła, ale brakuje w niej jednego składnika. :Gilda: Czego? "Przyjaźni"? :Pinkie Pie: Ee, nie. Proszku do pieczenia. Na szczęście nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszam. Teraz hop do pieca i zaraz będziesz miała ciastka warte górę złota. :Greta: wącha :stuknięcie :uderzenie :Gilda: Greta! :Pinkie Pie: Aha! Wiedziałam, Gilda! Możesz zgrywać gburowatego gryfona, ale masz bardzo dobre serce. :Gilda: O co ci chodzi? :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie pomogłaś przyjaciółce się podnieść. :Gilda: Co? Jej? Greta to zwykły gryfon. My tu nie mamy przyjaciół. wzdycha Kiedyś miałam przyjaciółkę, ale wiesz, jak to się skończyło. :Pinkie Pie: O nie! Muszę znaleźć Rainbow Dash! :Gilda: Nara. :dmucha :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno nie możemy tam polecieć? Nieważne, nie musisz już odpowiadać. :Rainbow Dash: Muszę tylko znaleźć Idol i zawijamy się stąd. :pęka :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Ach, moje kopyto! Pomocy! Rzuć mi linę! :Sprzedawczyni: A monety? :Rainbow Dash: Czekaj! Pomocy! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Pinkie Pie: oddali Tam jesteś! Zapomnij o Idolu, wiem już, jak rozwiązać prawdziwy problem Griffonstone! Ciastka! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, wróć tu natychmiast! :Pinkie Pie: oddali Co? :Rainbow Dash: oddali Rzucisz mi linę czy coś? :Pinkie Pie: oddali Dobra, poszukam! :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Uwaga, leci! Idę po pomoc. Nigdzie się nie ruszaj! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Niby gdzie miałabym się ruszyć? :pęka :Rainbow Dash: panicznie Ja nie chcę się stąd ruszać! :Gilda: przeżuwa :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash utknęła nad Czeluścią Zła i musisz mi pomóc ją uratować! :Gilda: Nie mój problem. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że tak! Przyjaźnicie się! :Gilda: To przeszłość. :Pinkie Pie: Już nic nie pamiętasz? :Gilda: Nie. Pamiętam. :Młody Hoops: No co jest z tym gryfonem, co? Na obozie dla lotników chyba powinno się latać. :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Może chce ci oszczędzić upokorzenia? Hej tam! Jestem Rainbow Dash. A ty… :Młoda Gilda: Ech… G-G-Gilda. :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Jesteś pewna? Trzymaj się mnie, Gilda! Razem nie damy się tym chłopakom. O, świetna jesteś! :Młoda Gilda: się Ty też, Rainbow Dash! :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Dobra, Gilda, pokażmy im, jak się to robi! :zbijanych kręgli :Młoda Gilda: Klub Juniorów to nasz świat :Młoda Rainbow Dash: Chcemy wzlecieć aż do gwiazd :Młoda Gilda i Młoda Rainbow Dash: Prędkość to nasz główny cel, nigdy nie poddamy się! :Gilda: Dobra, pomogę jej. Ale nie będę już jej przyjaciółką. :Pinkie Pie: W porządalu. widowni Tylko że będziesz! :pęka :dmucha :Gilda: Trzymaj się, frajerko! Już lecę! :Rainbow Dash: Ile można czekać, głuptasie?! :pęka :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Pędzę do ciebie! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Pinkie Pie: Mam cię! :Gilda, Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: krzyczą :Gilda: Trzymajcie się! stęka Hę? wzdycha :metalu :Gilda: Idol Boreasów! stęka :Rainbow Dash: Spadam! :Gilda: stęka :Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: krzyczą :Gilda: stęka :Rainbow Dash: Idol! :Gilda: Jesteś ważniejsza niż jakiś głupi kawał złota. :pęka :Pinkie Pie: Przytulanie później, teraz wspinaczka! :Gilda: Przepraszam za to, jak was wcześniej traktowałam. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki, Gilda. :Pinkie Pie: Przeprosiny przyjęte. :Rainbow Dash: A ja przepraszam, że nie odzyskaliśmy Idola. Już nigdy nie rozwiążemy problemu Griffonstone. :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie to starałam ci się powiedzieć. Mapa nie wysłała nas tutaj po Idol Boreasów. Miałyśmy go zastąpić czymś dużo lepszym. :Gilda: Dla gryfonów nie istnieje nic lepszego od złota. :Pinkie Pie: Dlatego, że nie znacie przyjaźni! Nauczcie się znowu dbać o siebie, wtedy Griffonstone będzie najpotężniejszym królestwem ze wszystkich. I do tego nie potrzebujecie złotego Idola, potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem. :Rainbow Dash: Łoł, Pinkie. To było… wzruszające. :Pinkie Pie: Aa, dziękuję, taki mam styl. No dalej, Gilda, poszukaj przyjaciół! :Rainbow Dash: No nie wiem, Pinkie. Serio myślisz, że gryfony to kupią? Nie jesteśmy w Ponyville niestety. :Gilda: Okej, była superprzerażona, dopóki nie dałam jej ciastka. Spróbowała ciastko i bardzo jej… smakowało! To pierwsza miła rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałam od gryfona! :wibrują :Rainbow Dash: Łoł, Pinkie. Chyba rozwiązałyśmy ten tajemniczy problem. :Pinkie Pie: starym filmie Proszek do pieczenia potrafi zdziałać cuda z ciastkami i z przyjaźnią! piszczy :Rainbow Dash: Pora wracać do domu. :Gilda: Co?! Mam zdobywać przyjaciół w pojedynkę?! Jak mam to zrobić? Nie znalazłam jeszcze nawet jednego przyjaciela. :Rainbow Dash: No, to prawda. Bo masz już dwójkę. :Pinkie Pie: Tulaki! Dużo tulaków! :Gilda: Ale będziecie mnie odwiedzać, co? :Rainbow Dash: Spróbuj nas powstrzymać! :Pinkie Pie: pomnika Na razie, ty stary flirciarzu! :Rainbow Dash: Ee, Pinkie? Z kim tak gadasz? :Pinkie Pie: Z nikim. Chodźmy do domu! Ciekawe, jak Gummy poradził sobie z przepisem babci na ciasto. chichocze :Gummy: mruga :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone pt:Transcrições/O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu